Bo Haven
Bo_Haven '''is a tribute who belongs to El Funk. Please refrain from using this tribute without permission. If you do wish to use this tribute, you can leave a message asking. Bo lives in District Four. '''Basic Information Name: Bo Haven Age: Seventeen District: District 4 Gender: Male Personality: . For an early age Bo was withdrawn and had difficulty connecting with others, as he began to develop without his fathers oppression he began to come out his shell more, He matured into someone who is kind, sympathetic, loving and cares about the people around him and hates killing unless the pursuer is a threat to himself. The last time Bo was pushed towards violence outside intervention saved him from killing, but now in the games, there will be no outside help. Weapons: Harpoon and Net, Hook Sythe, Knives. Bo worked with each during his youth, with a more natural adeptness with each tool than most off his peers due to him never attending school past puberty. Although he rarely uses them in battle as he is not particularly violent and dislikes killing unless it is completely necessary. He has little inclination towards violence, should he desire to he would be competent and skilled in the use off both offensively and defensively but mentally he resists violence. Appearance: Bo is tall, gangly build, with a youthful face a brown eyes and around 6 feet tall. His skin is russet colored and his hair is long and black, Backstory: ''' Growing up in the underbelly of District 4's fishing industry, alongside his younger sister Darya and their terrorized mother Marina, Bo's father was an abusive and harsh stern father who used to beat him, Bo used to carry his beatings in silence, and the peacekeepers who governed the docks ignored it for years. Due to his shy and meek demeanor, Bo was largely ignored during his youth. Once he turned fourteen his work at the dock was increased and he became responsible for selling that days catch at the market. It was there that he caught the eye off Delta, a kind and honest peacekeeper who had joined up in District 2 to escape a similarly adverse home situation when he was younger. Delta looked out for Bo, amongst the poverty ridden suburbs of District Four on his commutes in and out the Market. Once he realised the extend off the abuse he tried to report it to his superior who told him to stay out off affairs that didn't concern them. Meanwhile poor return for his fathers trawler meant the family was now dependent on the tesserae that Bo's father forced on him and his sister. It was around this time Bo's father began sexually assaulting Darya. Unable to prevent it from happening, Bo began fantasizing about killing his father, filled with grief and guilt about his failure to prevent it Bo was conflicted between killing him and losing his belief in non-violence that got him through the abuse and doing nothing to end the abuse suffered at their fathers hands. This went on for a year until his father beat their pregnant mother into miscarriage. When Bo broke down and confessed to Delta, Delta seeing his opportunity used it as the grounds with which to arrest Bo's father. Under cover off night him and a group off Peacekeepers that he trusted broke into the house dragged out Bo's father breaking his arm and forcing him under questioning to confess to a whole host off fictional crimes, with his falsified confession they shot him for "resisting arrest" and dumped him at the feet of the justice building, their actions overlooked by the Head Peacekeeper. Horrified by the actions off his friend Bo, began to avoid Delta. Now without their father bringing in money Bo had to increase his tesserae to provide for his mother and sister. His mother was vilified Bo and blamed him for his fathers death saying he should have been tougher and got on with it like the rest off them. However for Bo and his sister, Darya at ages 15, and 13, were finally free from their father. Bo sold his fathers trawler with the people off the market familiar with him from years of trading on his fathers behalf and was able to send his sister to school. With the knowledge he had gained as a youth he joined another crew as laborer. He kept himself to him self working with a quiet efficiency, blacking out his troubled youth and its violent end. He developed into a much stronger adult, admired by girls for his handsome good looks but opening up to his sister and only her. Brushing others off politely, but always trying to help out where an opportunity presented itself. Reaped shortly after his seventeenth birthday threatens the peaceful environment he had created for him and his sister. He goes into the games on the back off a tense relationship with his mother that remains unresolved, knowing his sister's fragile happiness is dependent on his return. '''Strengths and Weaknesses: His youthful good looks would make him appeal to the capitol audience however his pacifistic attitude threatens to upset their sadistic enjoyment off the games. The killing in the games will make him confront his past and his mothers accusations that he was too scared to step up to his father and that if he had he wouldn't have been killed and the family been thrown into poverty. Will he choose to stay away from violence or will the games and those depending on him back home and vulnerable in the games be the catalyst for him to defend himself and others. Typical Alliance: '''Reluctant Career '''Interview Angle: '''Shy, Honest, . '''Height: 6 Ft Fear: Bo fears killing and becoming the man his father was, what he needs is reassurance that he is a better man. Token: Sisters leather fishhook bracelet she made for him going into games. Etymology The name Bo is a French name. In French the meaning of the name Bo is: Respected; regarded highly (literal translation is Beautiful/handsome gaze). Also a Handsome. Bo also has origins in Old Norse, and its use, Dutch and German. It is derived from the word búa which is of the meaning 'to live, to dwell, have a household' '''Relating to his role as the head of the house. '''Bo also has roots to the chinese bō meaning''' Wave.' The name '''Haven' is an English name. In English the meaning of the name Haven is: Place of safety; shelter. Haven is also the Dutch word for sea port. Category:District 4 Category:El Funks Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:17 year olds